The present invention relates to the field of immunological testing. In particular, a system for analyzing immunoglobulins and other substances extracted from the oral cavity is disclosed.
The immune system of the mouth not only interacts with the general immune system of the body, but also has its own centralized center for antigen-antibody response. Within the oral cavity is found lymph nodes and intraoral lymphoid aggregations. The extraoral lymph nodes are involved in the drainage of the oral mucosa, gum and teeth. However, the function of the intraoral lymphoid tissue is little understood.
The extraoral lymph nodes include a fine network of lymph capillaries which are superficially located in the mouth, palate, cheeks, lips, gingiva, and pulp of the teeth. The capillaries join to larger lymph vessels which originate from a network deep in the muscle of the tongue and other structures. An antigen can gain entry into the oral lymphatic system directly through the capillaries or be transported there by phagocytes. Once inside the network, the antigen can induce an immune response.
Included in the intraoral lymphoid tissue are generally four distinct tissue aggregations: (a) the tonsils, (b) scattered submucosal lymphold aggregations, (c) salivary gland lymphoid tissue, and (d) gingival lymphoid tissue.
The tonsils (palatine and lingual) primarily produce B-cells and T-cells which are generally contained within a cap of lymphocytes and plasma cells. Antigen typically gains entry into the tonsils through a distinct epithelial region wherein the antigen can come into contact with the T- and B-cells to stimulate an immune response. The predominant type of antibody formed in the tonsils is found to be IgG followed, in order, by IgA, IgM, IgD and IgE.
Scattered submucosal lymphoid cells have not been extensively studied. These cell masses are histologically similar to tonsillar tissue.
Both the major salivary glands (parotid, submandibular and sublingual) and the minor salivary glands have been found to contain lymphocytes and plasma cells. Most of the plasma cells secrete IgA and some IgG or IgM. The IgA synthesized in the salivary glands has a dimeric structure. This type of IgA is referred to as secretory IgA (sIgA) and is the major immunoglobulin component in saliva.
Both T-cells and B-cells are found in the gingival lymphoid tissue. In subjects having clinically normal gingival tissue, T-cells predominate. During an infectionary period, such as during the development of gingivitis, B-cells have been found to predominate.
Plasma cells are also found in the gingival lymphoid tissue. Clusters of these cells are generally located near the blood vessels and predominantly produce IgG. To a lesser extent, IgA and IgM are also manufactured. More importantly, Brandtzaeg et al. in, Human Saliva: Clinical chemistry and Microbiology edited by Jorma O. Tenovuo, have shown that the immunoglobulins from the secretions from the gingival tissue area are directly related to the immunoglobulins found in the blood.
Because of the association between immunoglobulins of the blood and saliva, as well as the occurrence of sIgA peculiar to salival fluid, antigen-antibody tests have been conducted on the saliva to assess the value of such tests as a screening tool for diseases.
Collection of saliva from the salivary glands is complicated by the low volumes secreted, the diverse anatomic dispersion of the glands, and the relatively high viscosity of the fluid. Most techniques for collection involve the use of capillary tubes, suction into micropipettes, chewing on paraffin or aspiration into polypropylene syringes. These methods, however, are limited in that viscosity of the saliva makes the recovery of bubble-free material by these techniques difficult. Other methods of collection have been suggested to eliminate or at least reduce the quantity of bubbles in the sample. Among such methods include collecting saliva in the mouth by direct absorption with a sponge or flexible wad of osmotic membrane. After absorption, the saliva can be separated from the absorptive material by centrifugation or by compressing the absorptive material. However, absorption is generally accomplished by using cotton, nylon, or polyester as the absorptive material. These materials can non-specifically bind proteins which can result in an undesirably low recovery of immunoglobulins,
Testing of salivary specimens has not been extensively developed. In addition to problems with collection, the samples collected by the known methods typically contain about 0.01-0.1% of the immunoglobulin found in blood serum. Because of the reduced immunoglobulin content of saliva, it has been necessary to use more accurate antigen-antibody assay methods in screening patients for disease. Parry et al., "Rational Programme for Screening Travellers for Antibodies to Hepatitis A Virus", The Lancet, Jun. 25, 1988, have discussed such methods and have found that the more accurate IgG-capture radioimmunoassay (GACRIA) test is preferable to avoid false indications which may occur in less accurate methods. Of course, more accurate testing procedures usually require added time and expense to achieve the test results.